


Connection

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: How We Survive is What Makes Us Who We Are [11]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron didn’t mind being on bottom, in fact, he loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

Agron let out a gasp as Nasir’s fingers slipped inside of him, slowly moving in and out. He moved back against them, moaning and clutching the sheets between his fingers tight enough to turn his knuckles white. His hips bucked as he felt Nasir press against his prostate, rubbing it and grinning as he teased his boyfriend.

“Fucker..” Agron moaned, unable to control his hips. “You just love to tease me, don’t you?”

“Only because you secretly enjoy it,” Nasir replied, leaning down and kissing Agron. “Don’t you?”

Agron nodded, running his fingers through Nasir’s silky hair and pulling him in for another kiss. “Not as much as I enjoy the feel of your cock inside of me.” He laughed as Nasir shivered and groaned. “Don’t make me wait too long, I might not last.”

Nasir smiled and pulled his fingers out, grabbing the bottle of lube he tossed aside. He slicked his cock up before wrapping Agron’s legs around his waist and pushing inside of them. Agron moaned the burn of being stretched further only adding fuel to his pleasure. Once Nasir’s balls were pressed against the flesh of Agron’s butt, he paused, waiting for Agron to adjust to his girth.

Agron closed his eyes and just focused on the feeling of Nasir being inside of him. He had never minded being on bottom, not caring how sex happened because to him it was the connection that mattered, not whose was top and who was bottom. Something he always stressed when Nasir felt bad about not being ready to bottom quite yet.

He felt Nasir’s hands slide along his chest and he opened his eyes to see Nasir smiling down at him. “Where did you go?” Nasir asked.

Agron shook his head. “Just thinking about this. Us,” Agron said, intertwining their fingers. “The feeling of you inside of me.”

Nasir pinned Agron’s hands above his head and leaned down, kissing him softly. “I love you.”

Agron kissed him back. “I love you too.”

Slowly, Nasir pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, making Agron’s back arch and a moan of Nasir’s name to escape from his lips. He kept the pace slow, neither in a hurry for this to end.

Nasir let go of Agron’s hands and braced himself against the bed, putting a little force behind his thrusts. His hair tickled Agron’s chest, and Agron couldn’t help but to run a hand through it. Nasir closed his eyes, his hips pausing for just a moment.

Agron pulled him down for another kiss, one hand cupping a butt cheek, fingers digging in when Nasir continued thrusting.

He always loved moments like this, when the sex was slow and romantic, when they could just forget about the rest of the world and focus on one another. He voiced his pleasure, knowing Nasir’s need to hear it, to know the affect he had on Agron.

Nasir let out a soft hiss, kissing Agron and going just a little bit faster. Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir and held him close, his cock rubbing against Nasir’s belly, begging for more attention. But he wouldn’t touch it, not just yet.

He pushed Nasir’s hair off his neck and pressed a couple of soft kisses there, smiling as Nasir moaned. They had found early in their relationship that Nasir loved when attention was paid to his neck. His teeth grazed the skin softly, and Nasir gasped, body stilling for just a second. Agron knew he could easily make Nasir come from this, and teased him, letting moans slip from his own mouth as Nasir panted and he began to pound into Agron.

Knowing Nasir was getting close; Agron stopped and pulled Nasir into a kiss, his tongue slipping into Nasir’s mouth for a taste. As their kiss ended, Agron gripped Nasir’s hips stopping him from thrusting. “I want to try something.”

“What would that be?”

“Pull out,” Agron said, not missing the frown on Nasir’s face. He kissed him again. “Just for a second.”

Nasir nodded and pulled out, sitting back on his feet. Agron smiled at him before turning onto his hands and knees. It was several seconds before he felt Nasir’s hands on his back, slowly sliding down before parting his cheeks. One of the hands disappeared, and then Nasir’s cock was inside of him once more.

Nasir leaned over him as he thrust, his body covering Agron’s as much as it could and their fingers intertwining. As Nasir thrust into him, he pressed soft kisses along Agron’s back, neck and shoulders, whispering in Arabic and English.

Nasir’s movements started to get a little faster, both of them knowing they couldn’t last much longer. A hand slipped down Agron’s chest, moving slowly before wrapping around Agron’s cock, stroking him to the pace of his thrusts.

Agron moaned and bucked his hips, bowing his head to watch Nasir’s hand at work. He started to move back, meeting each of Nasir’s thrusts and their pace became faster and harder, moans growing louder. The slow pace was gone, and they were beginning to quickly spiral towards their release.

Nasir was babbling in Arabic now, the only word Agron was able to understand being his own name. He felt a familiar hear pool in his lower belly and his hand joined Nasir’s, the two of them bringing him off with only a couple more strokes.

He came hard, shouting Nasir’s name and collapsing against the sheets, his body unable to hold him up any longer. Nasir gripped Agron’s hips tightly, and thrust into him a few more times before spilling. He fell against Agron’s back and sighed, wrapping his arms around Agron’s middle. “Fuck…”

“Fuck is right,” Agron agreed.

They took a few seconds to catch their breath before Nasir gently pulled out and the couple shifted so they laid with Nasir’s back to Agron’s front with Agron’s arms wrapped tightly around him. He pressed a gentle kiss to Nasir’s bare shoulder, a smile on his face. “I love you, Mein Herz.”


End file.
